Feminity
by JaneDavolta
Summary: Is a trait that Zero never thought he would have. However, Aido was clearly trying to prove him wrong; and Kaname was seriously enjoying the result. Gender-bender KanamexZero
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, my obsession is now Vampire Knight. The boys are just too hard to resist, and them being together is even harder. Also, ever since that picture of Alice!Zero, I've been pondering over the idea of a gender-bender KanamexZero fanfic. Well, here it is. Enjoy :)**

**Please note that any biology and chemistry information mentioned in this fic is my idea alone, they may not be scientifically accurate. After all, this is a fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer:**** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I was just playing with the characters and make them suffer :)  
**

* * *

Aido was extremely bored.

It was the weekend, which means there was no class, which means he had absolutely nothing to do. The blonde genius was sprawled out on his bed, looking at the curtained window upside-down as his head was hanging off the bed. He was probably one of the few students to remain in the dormitory this hour. The afternoon was quickly approaching, signaling that almost all Night Class students were out town for some time away from the academy. Apparently, Aido found such activities provide no significant benefit for him, as he'd rather stay behind and do more meaningful things such as researching on blood tablet development or carrying out some experiments. Speaking of experiments, lately, the aristocrat had been tampering with gender deciding factors, a.k.a estrogen and testosterone. He had discovered that given some appropriate catalysts along with a suitable environment, bio-chemical reactions could happen and somehow change the DNA patterns of the two hormones, inverting them. Estrogen would become testosterone and vice versa. Aido was on his way to develop a potion acting as a decent catalyst for such phenomenon to happen. However, said potion had yet to be proven effective due to the fact that no vampire would volunteer to be tested on, "especially by you, Hanabusa" as Kain's words. The blonde must admit that some of his…weird experiments had become quite the disaster in the past, some cleaned up by a dangerously calmed Kaname-sama…But all of his experiments weren't meant to do others harm! Like that time he cured Shiki from a temporary anorexia nervosa, which ended up in the boy eating pokey a whole week non-stop (actually he couldn't stop), gaining quite some unwanted weight and draining Rima's wallet…Never mind that. There was this time he tried to turn coins into cats, it was just to take care of the annoying rats lurking around the dorm…although it resulted in a horde of untamed cats trying to tear out curtains, sofas and knock off various vases…Okay, Aido swore he wasn't going to test this on anyone.

The noble finally decided to get up from bed and finish his never – to – be – tested potion. Or he could always use some rats…

* * *

Zero Kiryuu sighed as he walked towards the Headmaster's office with hands shoved into his pocket. For a whole day, the sun had been constantly radiating its scorching heat, showing no mercy towards the Day Class students who never seemed to have a summer uniform_ which dear Chairman hadn't thought of. Zero could feel his heated body soaked with disgusting perspiration, and as much as he hated to admit it, the consistent sun shine did in fact affect his sensitive vampire skin, seeing that he now had a small sunburn on his neck. The hunter finally arrived at his destination and opened the door that separated him and his adoptive father.

"What did you call me for, Chairman?"

"ZERO-KUN MY DEAR SONNNNNNN!"

He was immediately pounced on by said energetic adoptive father. However, blessed with years of experience and quick vampire reflex, Zero managed to dodge in time as Chairman Cross lost his balance and met the door with his face. The hunter quickly did a graceful backflip when the man lunged for him again, following by a lightning fast cart wheel, trying his best to get away from the bouncing Chairman. God does this man ever give up? Wanting to stop this game of cat and mouse, Zero did the only thing he could. He punched the Chairman.

The punch sent Kaien Cross across the room, but when he recovered from it with a nosebleed and a lump on the head, a sense of sanity had returned to his eyes.

"What did you call me for, Chairman?" Zero repeated his question monotonously as if their little physical training session had never taken place.

Chairman Cross adjusted his glasses calmly and stood up, placing a hand on the hunter's shoulder "Zero, my son, after all those years living under the same roof with you, I've come to understand that you are a very kind boy at heart. Every day, I am proud to see you become more and more mature and responsible, also more carin-"

"Just get to the point."

"My, doesn't Kiryuu-kun feel happy to hear my compliments-"

"You are just flattering me so that I'll accept to do something I don't want to. "

"Hah…Kiryuu-kun always sees through me. Can you go to the Moon Dorm and hand these documents to Kaname-kun?" The chairman finally gave up beating around the bush.

"Where is Yuuki? She would be glad to accept a task as long as it involves that bloodsucker…"

"I sent dear Yuuki on some other business earlier, you're the only one I can rely on now, Kiryuu-kun."

Zero just nodded grumpily and took the file. He quickly headed for the door; hand reaching for the awaiting handle as fast as possible…Chairman Cross was starting to have that familiar look in his eye.

"I know my son would kindly do me a favor-"

Again, the Chairman was hit in the face with a closed door.

* * *

Finally, he succeeded! Aido did a mental victory dance as the chemical substance he was watching turned into a watery blue color. After spending the entire afternoon mixing different vials with a painstaking level of delicacy, his gender bender potion was finally completed. He needed to test it_! I'm sorry Kaname-sama, I'm sure this wouldn't hurt anybody! _But still, should he? His experiments always ended up in a mess, and Kaname-sama wasn't pleased each time. At all. But a female Kaname-sama – a female Kaname-sama… Aido shook his head in embarrassment to stop the tempting mental images that had started to flood into his mind. Well, maybe he would have to do with rats, after all.

The blonde carefully held the vial in his hands and walked down the hall. The rat nest was somewhere near the end of this hall, in a dark corner where no one paid attention to. Those sneaky little bastards. Aido had become their enemy ever since they devoured his cake with an inhumane speed in the kitchen while he went out just to get a spoon. He swore those were no normal rats…A black, moving object caught his eyes. Well, at least those bastards were still good for something: becoming his test subjects. The aristocrat burst into run as he chased the escaping animal with vampire speed. The rat was fast, but not fast enough; Aido reached his free hand forwards at an attempt to capture the black thing, but as soon as his mind registered an even bigger black thing blocking his way, the inevitable happened.

Zero wasn't able to move in time as Aido crashed into him, sending the documents in his hands everywhere. Aido had been running at vampire speed, so the impact was not at all little, knocking both of them down the stairs. The hunter grunted painfully as the marble stairs dug into his back; his fall cushioned Aido's. They ended up a messy tangle of limbs on the floor after the unexpected flight downstairs. Before Zero was able to recover, he felt a funny smelling liquid trickling down his face.

It took Aido sometimes to overcome the initial surprise, and he quickly pushed Zero away as soon as he did. The aristocrat stood up and brushed his clothes as the ex-human gave him a death glare

"Do you ever pay attention to where you are going?" Zero asked angrily

"You could have dodged that, mister vampire" Aido quickly sent the prefect a sarcastic retort, which only fueled his anger. However, Aido didn't pay attention to what the hunter was saying as he finally realized that the vial was no longer in his hands. His gazed darted to Zero in panic and his suspicion was immediately confirmed: the ex-human's head and uniform was dripping with the potion.

"Oh my God, you ruined my whole work!" Aido almost roared at the loss. All of his time, his carefulness…was now thrown away. Just because Kiryuu had to be in the wrong place and at the wrong time.

"And now you are blaming me? You dumped this thing onto my face, and God knows what it is!" Seriously, the funny scent was getting even funnier, it smelled like…Yuuki. Feminine.

"It's my gen-"Aido paused at midsentence as another thought appeared in his head. Wait, maybe this wasn't as unfortunate as he thought. Actually, Kiryuu had just unknowingly become his unexpected test subject. Yes, maybe for once things were going the way he wanted. Aido did an evil mental smirk that surprised even himself.

"It's your what?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just some random water." The noble answered smoothly, mental smirk still in place. God he was so brilliant.

Before Zero had the chance to press at the question, a collected voice rang out from above the stairs

"Did anything happen here?" Kaname had heard the crash earlier, however, he didn't expect himself to be amused at the scene in front of him: Aido standing with a disturbingly faraway look in his eyes; and Zero, hmm Zero, was sprawling on the ground in a suggestive pose, with liquid dripping from his hair and wetting his now quite transparent shirt.

"Kaname-sama! Nothing happened here Kaname-sama, just an ungraceful person who doesn't even know how to dodge when someone is running into him." Aido glanced meaningfully at the now fuming hunter.

"You idiot, you are the one to run into me in the first place! You should watch yourself more carefully before blaming someone else!"

"Well, if it's not for you walking ther-"

"Now now, Aido, you should reconsider the situation. It's not entirely Kiryuu-kun's fault to not be able to dodge in time, you were the one who caught him in surprise." Kaname calmly analyzed the problem, and pointed that out for Aido.

"B-but Kaname-sama…" Aido looked at the pureblood pleadingly.

"I think you are the one who should apologize first, Aido." Kaname spoke with a tone that meant 'this shall be finished here. and. now'

"Yes, Kaname-sama" Aido turned to Zero bitterly "I'm sorry for bumping into you" unintentionally_ he added mentally. Still, he needed to be nice to Zero so that he would have the chance to witness his potion taken effects.

"It's okay." Zero answered quickly, wanting to leave this place as soon as possible. He regarded Kaname with the usual hatred in his eyes "Chairman Cross sent me to deliver those documents to you." He pointed at the papers that Kaname had already gathered earlier.

"Yes, seeing that I'm now holding them, your task is finished." Zero took that as 'you've done your job, now go' and started to turn away, trying to force back down his throat the retort that threatened to spill out. But even in a thousand years, he would never ever expect Kaname's next action. The pureblood grabbed his arm, leaning closer to his face_only inches were left between them, and Zero could nearly taste Kaname's breath as they touched his trembling lips. This fact kept him frozen in place, unable to just follow his screaming will and punch the bloodsucker's face in. Kaname slowly inhaled, savoring the essence clinging to the hunter's body. The scent…it was so captivating, if not alluring…so feminine that it stirred up the deepest desires within him. The longer they stayed in this position, the need to just ignore everything and dominate the hunter became harder to resist. Ah…He could see a glimmer of fear in the ex-human's closely guarded eyes. Yes, you should fear me, for I am going to own you, body and soul. Kaname leaned in closer and practically purred into his ears "Thank you, Zero" in a voice coated with burning desire.

To Zero's horror, Kaname started to lick his neck slowly, sensually in a seductive manner.

His control broken, the hunter sent a fist aiming for the pureblood's face.

* * *

Aido sighed as he stepped out from the bathroom, the heat of the bath still radiated from his body. He was torn between triumph and fear. Triumph, for his potion had taken effect so fast, and so successful. As the testosterones slowly turned into estrogens and vice versa, the body of the host would release a distinct smell of the sex they were turning into, which would trigger the natural instincts of the opposite sex, if they happened to catch that scent. His mind registered this as soon as he sensed the waves of lust emitting from Kaname-sama, and his little display with Kiryuu. What happened after that was pretty much a blur in his mind. Aido almost tore the hunter's throat out right then and there for landing such a blow on his Kaname-sama's beautiful face, but the pureblood stopped him, and silently watched Kiryuu bolting out of the dorm. Kaname-sama then just returned to his room without asking a single question. This unnerved the blonde noble, as he didn't know whether Kaname-sama had suspected him or not, as he might have heard his and Kiryuu's little bicker to find that Aido had almost slipped up the word 'gender-bender'.

Well, the good thing was, his potion did work, and effectively at that as far as he had seen. Now, a real smirk twisted the aristocrat's lips. Just you wait Zero Kiryuu, that was only the first stage. Soon, there will be more surprises for you…

Aido felt so evil.

Zero slowly slid down his closed door, and buried his face in his hands. He sighed in frustration when he wasn't able to cool down, his cheek still flushed with a deep red color. What the hell did that bloodsucker think he was doing? The sensation of being licked so sensually was still very much real on his neck, which was becoming even warmer as he remembered the feeling. Also, that feeling of the pureblood's breath on his lips. Zero shivered, despite his protesting mind. He tried to scold himself: why are you so worked up? Maybe he was just playing with you. You knew that, that's why you punched him. Yes, it had been satisfaction he felt when his fist connected with Kaname's face. He deserved that, for suddenly acting like a lion in heat_ the hunter swore it was hunger he saw in the pureblood's eyes.

Deciding not to think about this anymore, Zero stood up and headed for the bathroom. Maybe tomorrow he would straightly ask the bloodsucker the reason he did that, like a man, not pondering over it like some goddamn girl.

Little did the hunter know that after receiving his punch, Kaname had an abnormal daze in his eyes, as if he had snapped out of a dream he had unintentionally had.

* * *

**- To be continued -**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** This is the last chapter of this fic. At first I intent to finish the fic in a chapter as a one-shot, but it's just too long, so I divided it into two chapters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing, just this fic and my twisted mind /:)**

* * *

"Ahh…" The hunter whimpered as Kaname kissed his neck. The kiss grew more heated as Kaname slightly open his mouth, and let his tongue ran up and down the flushed skin. The pureblood found it adorable that whenever Zero blushed, he blushed all the way down to his neck. As the ex-human's blood became hotter, that amazing scent was also stronger, intensified Kaname's growing need. It had come to the point that smell was not enough. He needed the taste. And so, they ended up like this, with Kaname straddling the hunter on his bed, the door locked behind them.

"K-Kuran, stop…" Zero squirmed beneath the vampire, his hands and legs pinned onto the bed. He hadn't bargained for this! His hazy mind was unable to remember the reason why he got himself into this fucked up situation. It seemed like the Chairman sent him on business relating to the bloodsucker again, and the moment he entered the room, Kuran immediately pounced on him. I swear Kuran, you will be dead…I will kill you with these hands…

"AH!" His whole body tensed as fangs sunk into his neck, and Kaname smirked. He drew out each gulp, drinking the ex-human's blood slowly, all the while ran his tongue sensuously around the puncture wounds. Ah…Zero's blood was dripping with that scent, it blinded his senses and mind, invading his system, triggering the deepest, wildest instincts inside. He looked up to see the fierce fire burning in those amethyst eyes. That was supposed to be the fire of anger, and yet, it slowly turned into a different kind of fire as Kaname's hand trailed down, going under the hunter's shirt.

The heat was becoming too much, gathering in the pit of his stomach and under. I'll make you scream, Zero, and make you obey my every word. You shall scream for me and only me…He pulled out and bit Zero again, hard, savored the scream of pained pleasure ripped out from the hunter's throat as his fingers dug into Kaname's back.

The pureblood's eyes snapped open and he shot out of the bed. It took him a while to calm down and started thinking in contiguous thoughts. What was that just now? Kaname became even more startled when he noticed an erection straining in his pants. For God's sake, since when did he start to have wet dreams about the silver haired hunter? The dorm president grimaced at himself in disgust. He got out of bed in a swift motion and was inside the bathroom at the blink of an eye. A cold shower. Now.

As freezing cold water running down his bare chest, the pureblood tried to calm his mind and a certain organism down south. This was ridiculous. Kaname couldn't make out what had gotten into him lately. As if licking Kiryuu's neck was not bad enough, he now had wet dreams about him. After the hunter's very much needed punch, Kaname finally snapped out of the thick curtain of desire that blinded his mind to a disturbing level. Never in his life did he expect Kiryuu to smell that good, that sensuous, that…feminine. Sure, Yuuki also smelled very feminine and had a pleasant flavor of her own sweetness, but Kaname had never wanted to jump her right then and there. Not that he would allow himself to.

The pureblood had been so dazed of what had just happened that he didn't even think of interrogating the most possible suspect there. Aido might have been responsible for this. Kaname hadn't missed his little slip up before he made himself known. If this was one of his spontaneous experiments again…It looked like that punishment last time hadn't worked out as well as he expected. Maybe cleaning the entire dorm for a whole month without using any charm and magic was not hard enough for the noble. He needed to find the blonde aristocrat right after his shower, and got some decent answers.

* * *

Yuuki Cross was lost in thoughts as she walked towards her fellow prefect's room. Zero slept in this morning. Zero never slept in. He was always the earliest riser of the house, despite his liking for the activity. The hunter was just that responsible; ever since they had decided that the Chairman should not be allowed to prepare breakfast, that duty had been passed onto Zero_the best cook in their house. However, this morning, Yuuki was taken aback as soon as her sleepy eyes laid on the empty kitchen. And now, she found herself taking hurried strides towards his rooms, worry nagging her mind. What happened to Zero? He would never ever be late.

She stopped in front of the silently closed door, and raised a knuckle to knock it softly.

"Zero?" She called when the door stayed closed. Was Zero still sleeping?

"Zero! Are you okay?"Her knock became louder and more anxious. With his vampire hearing, Zero couldn't have missed that?

"Zero, I'm coming in!" Making up her mind, Yuuki reached for the door knob and twisted it open. Zero hadn't locked his door.

She was greeted with a bunch of blanket on the bed, with Zero hidden and sleeping inside. Sighing, the brown haired prefect yanked the blanket away in an attempt to wake him up. "Seriously Zero, I never thought you would-ZERO? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuki sure hadn't expected this.

Both of them were now late for school, but none of them cared. How could school cross their mind when THIS happened? Yuuki stared at the raging hunter with dumbfounded amazement. Zero was…pretty. Beautiful.

Long, soft looking silvery hair poured down his back like a river, and ended at the middle. Strands of hair closely hugged his heart-shaped face, as if trying to draw attention to the uniqueness of it. Zero's usual sharp, manly features were now replaced with softer lines, becoming more delicate looking although his eyes still held their narrow gaze. His eyes…They had became bigger and rounder, however, no less captivating as it combined with the amethyst color and created an attractive sense of mystery. His lips were now fuller, and were as kissable as they could get. A soft flush adorned his cheeks, and all together, Zero looked like a doll, but with the burning fire in his eyes, a very lively doll at that.

Zero was undeniably handsome as a guy, although not as handsome as Kaname-senpai. No one could be as handsome as Kaname-senpai. But he made an even better girl, and now, Yuuki found her hands itching to caress his hair, to see if it was as soft as it looked. Or his flushing cheeks. Or, best of all, his lips…

Okay, you can stop now Yuuki_the girl mentally scolded herself.

Zero wanted to ask Yuuki why she was looking at him with an expression torn between hunger and shame, but then decided against it. He had a more pressing matter at hand. Last night, after the shower, he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow; and now, he woke up late only to find himself a girl. He hadn't quite believed it at first, but after yanking at his long hair and a quick check in his pants and a blood-curdling scream, it was confirmed. Also, he just had to sleep only in pajama pants, so the clear sight of his bare chest didn't help much. At least Yuuki had pitied him and thrown him a shirt to protect his dignity.

"I uh…umh… IthinkIneedashower" the hunter quickly broke the awkward silent between them with an incomprehensible speech. He just needed to be alone. And he also didn't want Yuuki to see him like this.

"Okay" Yuuki answered in an understanding tone. Zero didn't sound like himself, literally. His voice was now higher pitched, although not as high as hers. The gender-bended prefect seemed to realize this, and without uttering a word, he slammed the door shut.

Zero resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall or punch the mirror. God, he really needed a lesson or two in anger management. However, he doubted that therapists could teach people how to calm down when they discovered that they were now the opposite sex after a single night. He stared at his small hands. They looked weak, and that made him sick. How the hell did he turn into a girl? His body felt weird all over, with the added weight on his chest and the missed weight in his pants. Zero really didn't want to look at himself in the mirror, knowing that all he saw would be a stranger, yet instinct would tell him that it was still Zero Kiryuu he was looking at.

However, Zero wasn't the kind of guy to just sit there and pity himself; he would stand up and find solutions to his own problem. Yes, there had to be a reason why all of this happened. God just didn't wake up one day and decided 'hey, why don't I turn Zero Kiryuu into a girl, and watch him suffer?' Not that he really believed in God. Let's see…Nothing weird happened yesterday. Nothing, except Kuran trying to lick his neck like a dog in heat. That was completely uncharacteristic of him, seeing that he always wore this mask of a calm, collected, almighty pureblood. Heh, maybe that was him displaying his true nature. If he ever showed it to Yuuki…But Kuran would never risk breaking his perfect façade. Something must have happened before that…Aido! _ Zero seethed in his mind. Seemed like the liquid inside that vial he had been holding wasn't just some random water. The hunter shouldn't have let his guard down; those vampires sometimes liked to play with charms and potion. Aido might as well poison him, and this was just one of the effects. His hands itched for the Bloody Rose, feeling the need to test if anything happened with his power. First, he needed to find that vampire; then pressed the Bloody Rose to his head, demanding for some answer as well as a cure for this…body.

Zero suddenly dreaded having a shower and washing himself.

* * *

"Kukuku…Kaname-sama, you will never catch me" Aido snickered triumphantly as he crawled through the ventilation system of the dorm. Being the genius that he was, the noble had predicted that Kaname would eventually come to suspect him, and therefore, he had escaped before the pureblood was able to make the first move. Aido had only been in the vent for ten seconds before his door was flung open, revealing a frighteningly calm Kaname. Luckily, the blonde vampire had managed to hide his scent, leaving no evidence that he had left the room through the vent_ which he was able to move in because of his small frame. Kain would never fit into this. Upon seeing the empty room as well as the absence of his scent, the pureblood remained emotionless and just silently closed the door, walking away. Aido was wise enough to know that he shouldn't come down for a while, and keep pretending that he was away at the moment.

His thought drifted to Zero. Aido estimated that the potion would have taken full effect by now. And if he knew Kiryuu, the hunter would be in a fit and rushed here to find a way to kill him. However, just like Kaname-sama, he wouldn't be able to find him either, and Aido would have the chance to freely witness his success. Little did Kiryuu know, when the changes were finished, the estrogens would take a strong effect on him. It was similar to when a vampire was first created; his first sensation was always a thirst for blood. However, this thirst was not for blood, it was a thirst for…exposure to testosterones. Which means Kiryuu would try to jump any man in the area who had a decent number of the hormone. This was going to be fun…

Aido started to wonder why he was so evil lately.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zero's hands clutched his skirt in a death grip as he ran through the school ground and headed for the Moon Dorm. There was definitely something wrong with the Chairman's taste in uniform. Apparently, he had shrunk a bit after his transformation_ Zero was now thinner and shorter than his original male body. He wasn't able to fit into his own clothes, so Yuuki kindly offered him hers. However, despite becoming shorter, he was still taller than her, and thus couldn't wear her pants. He had protested with all his might when he saw that decided look in her eyes. In the end, Zero had bitterly accepted his defeat, because all those years knowing her, he had realized that Yuuki Cross always got her way, and this time was no exception. So now he was running as fast as he could, trying his best to keep the painfully short skirt from getting blown up in the wind and revealing his panties to the world. The hunter had been dead flushed when Yuuki lent him her undergarments, and he didn't even have the heart to tease her about her flat chest when the girl couldn't find any bra of hers that fit the hunter. He decided to do without it, because Aido would have to pay. Very soon.

Finally, he was in front of the dorm. Zero tightened his grip around the Bloody Rose in his hand. He hated it that the gun felt heavier with this weak arm; were he to get into a fight with Kuran now, his body would be at a big disadvantage. However, the ex-human was sure that Kaname wouldn't lay a hand on a girl. He was just that gentlemanly, the bloodsucker.

Without hesitation, Zero stormed into the dorm.

.

.

.

It had been an hour since Kaname entered Aido's room, and until now, the noble was still nowhere in sight. You figured out that I would suspect you, Aido? Kaname contemplated. Then all of this makes you even more suspicious. In fact, Kaname had already known it was Aido's doing, but didn't know exactly what he did. Well, if you still want to play this game of cat and mouse, then hide all you like. I will just stay here, and eventually, you will have to come to me. One couldn't stay in a vent for all their life, after all.

"Kuran-senpai." an unfamiliar yet extremely familiar voice pulled Kaname from his thought.

He didn't know that when he turned around, he would see this.

Zero Kiryuu in a girl Day Class uniform, panting as if he had been running miles.

His face and elegant neck an adorable color of heat due to exhaustion.

His hair long and flowing behind his back, dyed by moonlight, complimenting his big, shining violet eyes.

His skirt was short, revealing a pair of slender, attractive legs.

His frame small and delicate, just begging to be hugged.

His lips full and pouty, begging to be kissed.

His feminine scent and look, begging for him to be thrown onto the bed and dominated.

Kaname was frozen in place, his gaze glued to the hunter's chest.

"You have breasts?" was all he managed to say after a long awkward silent.

Zero's eyes twitched. There it was again, the urge to injure the freaking bloodsucker. It was already deadly embarrassing for Kaname, of all people (except Yuuki), to see him like this. But the hunter knew that finding Aido would be easier through the pureblood, what with their ranking and all. "You pervert, is that what you always lay your eyes on first?" he retorted. Zero waited for Kaname to defend himself with that annoyingly smooth voice of his, but no reply ever came.

Kaname was too lost in fighting the beast within himself. Whatever Aido did to Kiryuu, it stirred up the worst inside him, to the point that a battle now broke out in his mind. He wanted so much to just carry the ex-human into his room, strip him of his clothes, and do unspeakable things to that temptress body. Another voice suddenly protested, saying that he should be more controlled of himself and find a way to turn Zero back. The other voice said to hell with it and that he should just take advantage of the situation here and now. The 'good' voice reminded him that he was a pureblood and a dorm president; he shouldn't break the rules by harming a Day Class student. Kaname tell both of them to just shut the hell up.

Meanwhile, Zero was staring at him impatiently. The hunter suddenly sensed a dark aura emitting from Kaname, an aura of lust and desire. And to Zero's horror, his body started to react to it. By some twisted logic, his body found the dark gaze Kaname was giving him extremely sexy. The prefect's eyes trailed down Kaname's opened collar, over the pale skin and partially exposed collarbones before travelling downward the pureblood's lean and sinuously tempting body. By the time his eyes stopped at the straining erection in his pants, Zero's body was nearly exploding in heat and he felt a certain wetness between his legs.

The hunter jerked as if he had just been electrified and tried to feel disgust at himself upon this discovery.

"Um…Do you happen to see Aido anywhere? That prick is responsible for this"

Unfortunately for him, Kaname had caught the scent of his arousal, and Zero felt like he had just tried to distinguish the fire with a bucket of fuel.

"Oh, how unfortunate, Aido has been out all this afternoon. I'm afraid he can't fix his damage right now. You will just have to wait" Kaname's voice was abnormally collected.

"Can't you just use your pureblood power to summon him or something?" Zero discreetly tried to rub his legs together in a desperate attempt to ease his arousal, but the pureblood's silky voice only made it harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't do so" Kaname was starting to lose all reasons as the heat inside him threatened to explode.

"What, why? He was clearly breaking the rules" The sexual tension between them was so hard to ignore that Zero had to resist the urge to whimper. What the hell…

"Because for once, he actually did something right."

And Kaname snapped.

* * *

Aido could have cried in happiness if he was there at the moment, but unfortunately, he was currently lost in the maze-like ventilation system only to be pulled out half-dead several hours later through a hole Kain had ripped open in order to rescue him, under the command of a very satisfied Kaname.

Meanwhile, a worried Yuuki was pondering why Zero refused to ever come out of his room, even though he had returned to a male. Must be some damaged masculine pride.

* * *

**A/N:**** Poor Aido (and Zero-chan). I know you guys would kill me for cutting out the lemon, but this is a humor story, so intense smut just doesn't fit. The lemon scene "Sexual tension" is now available on my profile.  
**

**Thank you for reading this fic, and please forgive my grammar. I am still in the process of learning English, so some of the expressions and sentence structures may sound unnatural and awkward. **

**Love you all ^^  
**


End file.
